Recomeço
by missone
Summary: Todos merecem uma segunda chance *continuação de Uma pequena historia de amor*
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Depois que Rin morreu, Sesshoumaru nunca mais fora o mesmo.

Quando trouxe o corpo da garota, não ficou para os ritos funerários nem para a cremação. Trancara-se em seu quarto por um bom tempo. Quando saia, voltava tarde da noite e nem Jaken sabia como seu mestre estava.

O pesadelo do primeiro e ultimo beijo.

Tudo que poderiam viver e lhes foi negado.

Seu toque.

Seu perfume.

Noite e noites ele sonhava com tais coisas, mas sabia que não era isso que a garota desejaria para ele que ficara vivo. Teria que tomar coragem para enfrentar aquela vida sem ela.

Foi isso que fez; um dia saiu de sua clausura e de sua solidão para o mundo afora. Era o senhor daquelas terras. Seu povo precisava dele. Todos precisavam dele. Mas Sesshoumaru precisava de Rin, mas esta já não se encontrava mais lá.

Muitos servos pensavam que ele se tornaria estranho, mesquinho ou até mais agressivo, porém ele mudou totalmente; Sesshoumaru, de alguma forma, carregava aquela essência feliz que Rin havia deixado e, de certa forma, era bom ver o legado que Sesshoumaru herdara dela.

Somente uma coisa que ele fez questão: as coisas de Rin como estavam. O quarto deveria ser mantido como estava e nenhuma coisa da garota deveria ser jogada fora. Esquisitice que Satori-Hime, mãe de Sesshoumaru, não gostou, porém não questionou seu filho. Pediu somente uma coisa a ele; que ele se casasse, mas que a noiva fosse alguém que ela escolheria.

Com muita relutância de Sesshoumaru, ao final ele acabou cedendo pelos esforços da mãe de que ele precisava de um herdeiro e que a casa dos Inus não deveria ser abalada por causa da morte de Rin.

Como noiva, Satori-Hime escolheu Akane do clã Inu. Dessa união nasceu seu herdeiro e único filho, Hajime.

Akane, logicamente, se apaixonou por Sesshoumaru, mas ele apenas a via como uma companheira e nada mais. Ela sabia do passado e do o quarto que era dela e que ainda permaneceu o mesmo. Ciúmes que cresceu e virou loucura violenta. Pobre Akane; nutria um sentimento tão profundo o suficiente para que ela perdesse a cabeça e virasse louca, planejando, por muitas vezes, matar o filho para ver se Sesshoumaru se importaria.

Hajime cresceu feliz, apesar dos acessos de raiva e ataques de loucura de sua mãe. Mesmo quando sua mãe lhe contou do passado conturbado de seu pai.

Quanto a Satori-Hime, bom, dizem que morreu.

Em uma noite, ela apareceu a seu filho lhe desejando sorte e que a casa dos Inus pudessem prosperar em seu reinado. Desapareceu de sua vista. Sesshoumaru achou que era um sonho, mas constatou que era verdade quando acordou no dia seguinte.

Quando os ventos trouxeram noticias de lutas e guerras, Sesshoumaru ficou preocupado com o futuro de seu reino. Mas o inesperado veio, tinha que lutar para defender suas terras de uma invasão de outros reinos distantes. E o que se julgava impossível também; Sesshoumaru morreu em combate, sorrindo, pois dizem que ele viu o espírito de Rin que viera buscar-lo.

Com a noticia da morte do Taiyokai, Akane não suportou a dor de perde-lo e se matou, deixando Hajime sozinho no comando do exército que, depois de uma árdua batalha, venceu. Hajime, então, se tornou comandante daquelas terras ancestrais e prometeu que iria fazer o melhor para deixar seu falecido pai orgulhoso de seus futuros feitios.

__________________________________x______________________________________

Nota da autora:

Olha eu de nuevo!!!

Não sei, mas me batei a vontade de continuar a historia do Aoi (Sesshoumaru) e da Nana (Rin). Sei lá, fazer algo diferente e divertoso. Afinal, se eles não conseguiram ser feliz na primeira vez, que consigam na segunda xD.

Acho que é pq eu to ouvindo mto Gackt ultimamente (principalmente as musicas Todokanai...-titulo enorme- e Returner~Yami no Shuuen~) aí to assimilando com o Sesshoumaru e a Rin...bom, vai aí o primeiro cap.

Até mais!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Aoi nasceu naquela manhã chuvosa. Apesar dos médicos não darem certeza de que ele nasceria vivo, ou até mesmo saudável, contrariou a todos. Até mesmo seus pais, Mariko e Soichiro.

Ambos sabiam que seu filho, de certa forma, era especial. Não pelo fato dele ter sobrevivido ao destino já quase certo, mas por coisas que aconteciam em seu redor que os deixavam com essa certeza. Por exemplo: era comum para ele se machucar, já que era uma criança, o problema era a rapidez com que se curava. Muito mais rápido do que um humano comum. Fora que, às vezes, se mostrava muito serio para uma criança, outras era um tanto frio, o que deixava sua mãe preocupada. Mas havia algo nele de muito bom, algo tão diferente que fazia com que as pessoas quisessem ficar ao seu lado. Foi assim que conheceu Daisuke, mas nós vamos conhecê-lo mais à frente.

Era muito habilidoso com as coisas, por isso seu pai deu a idéia para que ele entrasse em alguma arte marcial, já que se machucava com tanta facilidade, mas não sabia como se proteger. Começou a fazer Kendo. Até mesmo seu professor ficava admirado com a habilidade do garoto, parecia que ele havia nascido para tal. Não demorou muito a entrar em competições, vencer a maioria delas e perder algumas.

Crescera, se tornara um rapaz bonito de cabelos longos e pretos. O Samurai era como chamavam ele. Os meninos tinham medo de chegar perto, as garotas suspiravam de paixão. Porém ele, bom, ele era sempre quieto, como dizer, "na dele".

Um dia, passando por uma rua para ir para sua casa, encontrou um bando de garotos atacando um outro. Indefeso e sem ter como se proteger, Aoi não agüentou a injustiça e partiu para a conversa. Vendo que não adiantava e nenhum deles queria conversar e agradecendo que acabara de sair de seu treino, sacou sua shinai (espada de bambu) e conseguiu se defender dos 3 valentões. Assim nasceu a "amizade" de Daisuke e Aoi. Daisuke prometeu ser fiel a ele, um bom amigo, se ele deixasse que ficasse ao seu lado. Não tendo outro remédio, Aoi deixou. Era o primeiro garoto que não tinha medo dele a séculos, poderia não ser uma má idéia ter alguém por perto e mostrar aos outros que ele não era tão assustador como os outros diziam.

Logicamente, se passaram os anos, os dois foram para a mesma escola e conheceram mais os outros personagens dessa historia.

E é assim que começa a história dele.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Nana nascera em uma família grande. Tinha 3 irmãos e ela era a única filha.

Ela já sabia desde de pequena que, não importava como, sempre se metia em confusão. Parecia que a "zebra" sempre a acompanhava não importava aonde ela ia. Caia sem nenhum motivo aparente; na escola, quando tinha jogos, parecia que a bola tinha um sistema de GPS direto para sua cara; a épica da camisa branca, sempre sujava com algo nos dias mais importantes; se estivesse em algum lugar que alguém aprontara algo, não importava se ela estava de passagem, era suspeita da malandragem de alguém... enfim, essas coisas que a "zebra" sempre aprontava com ela.

Acontece que quando tinha 7 anos, ela sofreu um acidente: a bola que jogava com seus amigos saiu pela rua e, sem outro adulto por perto para pegá-la, foi ela mesma atrás. Como era pequena, o motorista não viu a criança agachada pegando a bola no chão, só a viu quando era tarde demais. Por sorte, somente seu rosto fora atingido, lhe deixando um corte profundo. O médico disse que havia uma possibilidade da cicatriz desaparecer, mas, como era no rosto, então deveria tomar cuidado com os raios de sol, já que a marca da cicatriz poderia permanecer.

Logicamente, na escola, como todas as crianças são cruéis na sua inocência, foi motivo de chacota por muito tempo. Por causa da cicatriz, aprendeu a colocar seu cabelo em seu rosto para melhor escondê-la.

A menina cresceu, mas a "zebra" e seu costumeiro cabelo ficaram os mesmos.

Mudou-se para um novo apartamento, seus dois irmãos mais velhos casaram-se e o outro se mudara para perto de sua faculdade. Começaria uma nova escola, mas não esperava muito de todos, pois sabia que algo iria acontecer em seu primeiro dia. Mas não se importava, sabia que poderia dar um jeito de remediar sua situação, qualquer que fosse.

E é assim que começa a historia dela.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Só mais um mês e se mudaria, pensava Nana enquanto empacotava suas coisas,

Crescera ali, era muito difícil ver que iria se mudar finalmente. Mas fazer o que, seu pai havia recebido proposta de emprego melhor naquela região, seus irmãos haviam se casado e o outro se mudado para um lugar mais perto de sua faculdade. Só restara ela.

Nana olhou então para as coisas que colocava naquela caixa. Pensava no que havia acontecido naquela tarde; ao passar por uma rua viu um bando de garotos de sua escola por lá, ao que parece, um deles fez algo engraçado e caiu, o que levou os outros e ela a rir da situação. Bom, resultado, o garoto não gostou muito e saiu correndo atrás dela para tirar satisfação. Com medo, saiu correndo e entrou no primeiro lugar que encontrara. Uma loja que nunca antes reparou que estava ali.

O recinto escuro, iluminado por um abajur e uma bola de cristal numa mesa, bem clichê. Circulando a mesa para ver se tinha alguma coisa ali falou seu pensamento:

_Que ótimo, agora sai de algum lugar...

_Um fantasma? – perguntou uma voz.

Ela parou na mesma virou e não tinha ninguém.

_Mas... ma... deve ser minha...

Virou e viu a cabeça de uma velha flutuando em sua frente.

_Bu.

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Caiu quando deu um passo para trás, sua mochila voou longe e ela ficou ali parada no chão.

_Hahahaha...! Nunca me canso de fazer isso!

Ainda se recuperando do tombo e levantando o mais rápido que pode, viu a senhora em um xale e vestido longo rindo.

_Não foi nada engraçado, tá?!

_Hahaha...ai ai, é sempre assim. Então, que vai ser? Sua sorte? Sua vida passada? Ou... ah! Já sei! Seu amor verdadeiro!

_Não vim aqui por isso.

_Não? – perguntou a velha parando em frente a uma cadeira – Veio para que então?

_A... bom, eu...eu fugi!

_Fugiu? – perguntou a velha com indiferença.

_É. Olha me desculpe, eu estava tentando me esconder e vi essa loja. Eu saio imediatamente...

_Não, não! Criança, mas isto foi o destino! – disse a mulher se levantando e indo na direção da garota.

A garota olhou a velha enquanto essa se aproximava e pegava a sua mão.

_Tá, já sei. Você vai falar que foi destino, ler as linhas da minha mão, falar algo para me deixar assustada, me vender algo que vai custar mais do que eu ganho de mesada...

_E já aconteceu isso com você, não é?

A garota parou de falar imediatamente e começou a ficar vermelha. De fato, isso já tinha acontecido.

_Quem cala, consente – disse a mulher pegando em sua mão e a puxando para uma cadeira mais próxima - Mas, sente-se. Não vou cobrar de você. Não desta vez – disse ela se sentando em uma outra cadeira.

_Olha, não acredito nessas coisas, juro! Aquela vez foi curiosidade.

_Olha minha cara de preocupação – disse a velha olhando para a bola de cristal, depois para ela – Mas, disso eu tenho certeza: você deveria vir aqui para esclarecer coisas. Estou certa?

_Tipo? – disse ela num tom desafiador.

_Sonhos.

Bingo. Como a velha tinha acertado?

_Sonha com coisas estranhas. Você pensa que está louca, mas, de alguma forma, sabe que aquilo tudo é verdade – Nana se levantou rapidamente seguido da velha.

Enquanto a velha apontava, andava em direção a ela e falava, Nana se afastava se segurando nas cadeiras e na mesa para não cair de novo.

_O-o-o-olha não sei como a senhora sabe, ma-ma-mas eu...

_Querida – disse a velha parando -, como disso, nosso encontro não foi por acaso.

Nana também parou. A sua cara de cachorro tentando entender o que seu dono falava era inegável que aquilo tudo era verdade.

_Se você se sentar, tenho certeza que posso lhe explicar.

_Como vou saber se é verdade?

A velha sorriu e apontou a cadeira que estava atrás da garota.

_Sente-se e eu lhe contarei.

* * *

_Aoi, já tá tarde. Amanha você tem treino de karate de manhã e meus pais tão pra chegar.

Enquanto Izumi se trocava, Aoi ainda continuava deitado na cama da garota. Era verdade, de manhã tinha treina de karate e à tarde kendo. Pensando nisso, soltou um suspiro deprimido, fazia tempo que não passava algum tempo sozinho com sua namorada.

A garota tornou a olhar para o rapaz deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto.

_Aoi, tô falando sério.

O garoto olhou para a menina sentada na cama colocando sua blusa.

_Ok! Já vou.

Com o ar de vencido, retirou o coberto que o cobriu e saiu catando suas roupas do chão. Aquilo estava ficando chato. De uns tempos para cá, Izumi começou a ficar estranha com ele. Para falar a verdade, ela começou a ficar muito esquisita. Enfim, o bom era que ela gostava dele tanto quanto ele gostava dela. Senão, já teria pulado fora há muito tempo.

_Posso vir aqui amanhã, de novo? – perguntou ele, enquanto se vestia.

_Hã? Amanha? Aí, você sabe que amanhã não dá. Meus tios vêm pra cá...tudo bem que eles já te conhecem, mas...

_Tá, tá. Entendi.

Ela olhou o garoto carrancudo colocando seus sapatos. Foi até ele e o abraçou por trás.

_Sabe que eu gosto de você, né?

Ele parou de colocar os sapatos e olhou para a garota. Estava ficando difícil ficar com ela. Imaginava-se o çando o pensamento, lhe deu um sorriso e ela, um beijo em troca.

Levantou-se e pegou sua mala.

_Te vejo amanha?

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça e ainda continuou sentada na cama.

Ele saiu do recinto, direto para a porta. Não queria dar de cara com os pais dela, por isso, tratou de ir logo para casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

__Ele veio por você da outra vida. V_ocê _só precisa encontrá-lo_.

__Mas, quando vai ser isso?_

_A velha sorriu._

__Logo..._

Nana estava sentada em sua cama. Tudo que a velha doida lhe falara era verdade; os sonhos estranhos que tinha. Os flashs de uma vida que parecia tão distante quanto verdadeira.

O rapaz de cabelos longos e brancos e seu olhar triste toda vez que a via.

_NANA!! JANTAR! – aquilo a assustou e fez voltar à realidade.

_TÔ INDO!

Talvez o jantar a fizesse espairecer um pouco. Quem sabe de barriga cheia, poderia pensar melhor.

Sem ver onde pisava, enfiou seu pé no tapete felpudo que ficava do lado da cama, pensando estar colocando seu pé na pantufa.

BLAM!

_O que foi isso?

_Sim, querido? – perguntou Akemi, enquanto colocava o resto das coisas na mesa.

_ "BLAM", você não ouviu? – perguntou Jin, seu marido.

_Pelo som... deve ter sido Nana – respondeu ela ainda colocando as coisas do jantar na mesa, sem olhar para seu marido.

_Ah...tá – voltou a ler seu jornal.

_MANHÊÊ!

_SIM, QUERIDA?!

_TRÁS O BAND-AID, POR FAVOR?!

_JÁ VOU! – antes dela ir para o armário pegar o band-aid, virou para o esposo – Querido, lembre-se de passar na farmácia amanha, sim? Acabaram as caixas de band-aid que você comprou. E não esqueça de comprar esparadrapos também, sim?

_Sim, sim – respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos de seu jornal.

* * *

_Rin! Rin!

A garota de cabelos pretos ainda corria a sua frente.

_Rin! Você vai se machucar se correr assim!

Ela parou e olhou para ele. Ela sorria de uma forma muito bela.

_Pensei que nunca ia me alcançar!

Enquanto ele chegava perto, o cenário mudou. O dia claro começou a ficar escuro, as nuvens carregadas escureceram o dia de uma forma muito rápida.

ele voltou a olhá-la, mas ela não estava mais em sua frente. Ela... estava caindo em um penhasco!

_NÃÃÃÃOOO!!

POF!

_Ai...

Massageava sua cabeça, batera feio no chão.

_Droga...

TOC, TOC.

_Sim? – disse, ainda massageando a cabeça dolorida.

_Querido tudo bem?

_Sim, mãe! Pode voltar a dormir!

_Tem certeza? – ouviu a mãe perguntar detrás da porta.

_Sim, foi só um pesadelo!

Ouviu a mãe resmungar algo e os passos voltando para o seu quarto.

Quando passou a mão em sua testa, viu que estava suando muito. Que pesadelo!

Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com a tal garota, mas esse foi o pior de todos.

Rin... era a única coisa que ficava na sua mente. O nome dela era Rin.

_Garota retardada... – dizia ele, enquanto se levantava e voltava para a cama – Ela que cai do penhasco e eu que me machuco...ai!

Seria impossível voltar a dormir, já que estava com um galo enorme em sua cabeça que constantemente passava a mão para ver se sangrava.

_Preciso de gelo – falou ele enquanto viu se seus dedos tinham algum sangue.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha para pegar gelo. Pegou um pano de prato, colocou alguns cubos de gelo e embrulhou o pano e colocou em seu galo.

Como doía!

Teria que voltar a dormir logo, iria acordar bem cedo para o treino.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando concordou em entrar pro clube de karate? Ele podia muito bem ficar no kendo, mas não! Tinha que se mostrar um pouquinho mais.

_Porcaria...

Fora a Izumi que estava muito estranha com ele. Será que tinha um outro cara?

_Ela não se atreveria...AI!

Bom, se não precisasse levar ponto, podia conviver com o galo.

Voltou ao seu quarto com o pano em sua cabeça. Teria que dar um jeito de voltar a dormir ou não agüentaria a carga da manha.

..........

_Quero mais 10 voltas!

_AAAAHHH....dá um tempo!

_10? MAIS DEZ? Quer matar a gente?!

_Olha, eu acho que a gente devia fazer as dez voltas...

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para Daisuke.

_Que?

*voa um tênis* POF!

_AAAAAIIIII!!

_CALA A BOCA, SEU ANORMAL!

_CALEM A BOCA!

Todos voltaram sua atenção para Aoi que estava parado na frente dos sete integrantes do clube.

Todos estavam cansados, era verdade. Uns estavam em pé se apoiando nos joelhos, outros sentados ou deitados no chão, arfando e bufando pelo cansaço. Somente Daisuke estava ocupando, choramingando pelo tênis que acertaram na sua cara.

_Se eu falei 10 voltas, serão 10 voltas. Agora, todo mundo levanta e vamos!

Os protestos os mesmos, mas eles se levantaram e foram correr. Era bom, às vezes, ser temido pelos meninos, porque eles iriam fazer o que ele mandasse.

_Tá legal?

_Heim?

_Perguntei se você tá legal.

_Tô... tô sim.

_Então, vai correr – disse ele, estendendo o braço para o amigo se levantar.

Daisuke era um cara legal, mas tinha que concordar que ele era um pé no saco às vezes.

Antes de começar a correr, re-prendeu seu cabelo com o elástico. Teria um longo dia pela frente.

* * *

_Nana! Vai se atrasar!

_Já estou descendo!

Ouvia-se o tamborilar da escada enquanto Nana descia aos galopes.

_Pronto! – disse ela, com um baque profundo quando pulou a ultima escada.

Com isso, sua mãe quase cuspiu o café que tomava.

_Querida, cuidado!

_Desculpe, mamãe.

Nana sabia que sua mãe não falava por mal, afinal, parecia que o imã "terra e ela" era algo inseparável. Somente um dedo era o bastante para ela cair, sem brincadeira.

_Filha – disse a mãe, enquanto Nana pegava sua comida e comia -, o que você espera encontra na nova casa?

_Sabe que eu não sei? – colocou uma fatia grande de pão e comeu – Pá faa a erae...

_Come primeiro.

Comeu e engoliu.

_Desculpe. Pra falar a verdade, não espero muito, só que a escola seja legal.

_Creio que vai ser. Afinal, você começou o colegial agora.

_É...

Bom, Nana só saberia o que esperar somente no outro mês.

* * *

Nota da autora:

OOOOIIIIII!!!

Eu sei, fiquei muito tempo sem escrever, mas agora parece que está saindo tudo duma vez! xD

Quero agradecer as reviews e sim, o Aoi é meio safadinho =P mas, hj em dia, a garotada faz coisa pior ¬.¬ ... enfim, ele vai se ajeitar quando conhecer a Nana, só vcs esperarem ;D

Até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

O mês havia passado e, como previsto, se mudaram para o novo apartamento. Nana o achara grande pelo fato de não ter que dividir com seus outros irmãos.

Como era de costume, os vizinhos vieram ver os novos moradores e, Nana, por um segundo, se assustou com um rapaz que vira entrar no apartamento bem à frente do seu.

Os cabelos longos e pretos esvoaçantes, com a espada de bambu pendurada em suas costas, andando distraidamente enquanto tentava pegar a chave de seu bolso, a fez lembrar de um sonho. Quase caindo ao tentar seguir o estranho garoto, por pouco não percebeu sua mãe lhe chamando para entrar, já que terminara de falar com uma vizinha.

A cena, que parecia em câmera lenta, de repente mudou de uma forma drástica e rápida, afinal, dizem que é assim quando nós vimos alguém que nos interessa ou nos apaixonamos. O problema é que a cena passa a ser tão rápida, que você quase não a acompanha com seu raciocínio.

Quanto aos sonhos, foi algo que ainda não comentei: ambos tinham esses sonhos estranhos; Nana com o estranho de cabelos brancos que sempre a olhava com seus olhos tristes, porém, sempre sorria para ela; Aoi com a estranha garota chamada Rin, que nunca parava de correr para a direção oposta, sempre se afastando dele.

Se fosse somente isso estava muito bom, porém, sonhavam com flashs de várias outras coisas; lutas; um homem com olhos vermelhos; uma pequena caixinha brilhante; uma mulher de olhos púrpura chorando sangue; o chão se enchendo de sangue de alguém... fora um sapo estranho que não parava de coaxar e falar e sempre gritava algo.

Simultaneidade ou não, bom, continuemos a história que é melhor.

Seria na semana seguinte, ela começaria uma nova escola e estava muito ansiosa por isso. Por mais que sua mãe e seu pai lhe falassem que sua ansiedade não era nada e não havia nada para se preocupar, Nana ficava mais e mais nervosa quando chegava perto do dia.

Quanto a Aoi, ele tinha essa estranha sensação que algo iria acontecer logo, mas não sabia quando.

* * *

Que maravilha!Estava atrasada, teve que engolir praticamente seu café e sair aos tropeços pela casa com as caixas que ainda restavam espalhadas.

Mal colocou os sapatos, abriu a porta e saiu correndo, tinha que chegar lá o quanto antes para ver qual sala ficaria e BUM *trombada*

_Ai....

_Hey! Olha por onde anda!

_Desculpa – disse ela se levantando rápido e pegando os sapatos e a mochila que se espalharam – Estou atrasada, olha perdão mesmo!

Dizendo isso, somente pegou suas coisas e saiu escada a baixo aos tropeços.

_Menina doida...

Nesse momento, algo lhe passou pela mente; a imagem da garota que se jogou pelo penhasco e a sua frase "Garota retardada" lhe pareceram familiar. Por um instante, ainda ficou olhando para as escadarias que a garota saiu, mas se recuperou rapidamente se lembrando que se não se apressasse, também chegaria atrasado.

* * *

"Maravilha! M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-A!", pensava a garota enquanto ia direto para sua sala. Conseguiu chegara atrasada e o professor que deveria acompanhá-la já tinha ido para a sala, se perdeu no caminho e, para piorar, parecia que era cego e surdo, pois batia na porta e ele não virava a cara para ver quem era.

Quando finalmente viu, deu-lhe um a bronca por chegar atrasada e pediu para não repetir isso.

Enquanto entrava na sala, viu os vários olhares em sua direção. Como odiava isso, mas tinha que fazer, já que era nova.

_Classe, quero que vocês dêem as boas vindas a nova estudante desta classe.

_Muito prazer, meu nome é Megumi. Megumi Nana. Por favor, cuidem bem de mim – dizendo isso, fez uma pequena reverencia a todos da classe, enquanto ouvia seu professor rabiscar na lousa seu nome.

_Senhorita Megumi, acho que tem uma cadeira disponível atrás desta fileira, se você não se importar em ir para lá.

Fazendo um sim com a cabeça, pegou suas coisas e foi direto para sua cadeira, quando o primeiro imprevisto aconteceu: um engraçadinho colocou o pé e, bom, resultado foi que ela caiu, saia para cima, coisas no chão, pessoas sorrindo... um longo dia pela frente, pensou ela.

Enquanto comia seu lanche na hora do intervalo, um grupo de garotos veio para boliná-la, foi salva por Aoi que passava por lá.

_Pronto, eles já foram embora – dizia para a garota que ainda estava em posição de defesa.

_Obrigada – disse, quando voltava ao normal – você é... o garoto de hoje de manhã! Olha, desculpa mesmo! Eu não...

_Calma! Não vou fazer nada! – disse, enquanto apontava para ela se sentar, já que se levantara com o alarme de ver quem era – Relaxa.

Ela se sentou ainda olhando para o rapaz.

_A propósito, meu nome é Aoi, Takeshi Aoi. E o seu?

_Nana, Megumi Nana.

_Nome estranho...

Ela fez um bico de raiva e ele percebeu.

_Desculpe.

_Por que eles fugiram de você, assim, do nada?

_Sou capitão do clube de karate, as pessoas tem medo de mim.

Ela o olhou fazendo medida e ele achou estranho.

_Que?

_Você não parece ser um daqueles brutamontes sem coração que sai batendo em todo mundo... ou será que não?

Ele começou a rir; era a segunda pessoa que conhecera em sua vida que não teve medo de falar com ele.

_Você é engraçada.

_Obrigada.

O sinal tocou, assim, a oportuna conversa com o garoto se desfez, mas ela se lembrou que ambos moravam no mesmo prédio, o que poderia ser agradável a volta da escola. Ela se lembrou da visão que tivera quando viu o garoto pela primeira vez e como se dissipou no instante em que ambos conversavam. Era estranho isso; de um lado tinha os sonhos malucos, do outro, o garoto que era apelidado por todos de Samurai, que viera falar com ela.

Logicamente, pelo fato de ele ter treinamento de kendo a tarde (não era capitão, mas era um dos melhores), teve que voltar sozinha, mas contava com a manhã seguinte, quando poderiam conversar.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Olá!! Aqui é esta autora maluca que vos fala!

Bom, umas notas básicas: quando ao comprimento da Nana, é mais ou menos assim em japonês – hajime mass-te, atashi Megumi Nana-dess. Ioroshiku onegai- mass. Aí a tradução fica mais ou menos assim: olá, meu nome é Megumi Nana. Por favor, cuidem bem de mim – fica meio estranho, mas é assim que se fala (não se esqueçam se um dia vcs forem para lá). E sim, o professor escreve o nome da pessoa no quadro, por causa dos kanjis (vc pode facilmente errar uma palavra só pelo fato de outra ter o mesmo kanji, é um horror o.o).

Enfim, acho que vou começar a escrever um livro! n.n Vou aproveitar meus dotes de japonês pra isso xD

Bom, beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Era estranho ver como se dava tão bem com aquela garota; mal a conhecera, mas pareciam amigos de longa data. Conversavam de tudo, se entendiam muito bem. Porém, quem não estava gostando dessa amizade repentina era Daisuke e Izumi.

O mais impressionante era que Daisuke sentia ciúmes! Sim, um homem sentia ciúmes por outro! Diversas vezes, Aoi se perguntou se Daisuke "torcia para o outro time", porque sua dependência dele era algo extraordinário; se pudesse ir a sua casa, abordá-lo tomando banho só para conversar do porque comeu um doce ou invés do outro, Aoi tinha certeza que ele faria.

Apesar disso, o rapaz era um bom amigo, o ouvia sempre que preciso, lhe dava conselhos. "Ao menos", pensava Aoi, "ele merece me encher o saco de vez em quando".

Já por Izumi, era pelo fato de ter uma garota ao seu lado que não fosse ela. A garota pensava que, para no mínimo ganhar dela, teria que ser mais bonita.

_Como uma coisinha daquelas pode me vencer? – desabafou com sua amiga, quando viram os dois conversando outra vez na hora do almoço da escola.

Olhou para onde eles estavam outra vez.

_Agora estão rindo... Rindo!!

_Miga, quem disse que ela te venceu? – falou a outra, enquanto via a amiga olhar incrédula para a cena – É areia demais pro caminhãozinho dela. Relaxa, "aquelali" sabe disso...

_Espero mesmo que saiba, porque, se não souber, vou fazer com que ela tenha uma noção!

Nana soube pelas colegas de sua classe que a namorada, Izumi, já começara a olhar feio para ela.

_Pra mim? Por que?

_Qualé? – disse uma garota sentada na carteira ao seu lado – Como assim você não sabe?

_Ah! Pelamor, né?! Você entra aqui e de repente começa a ficar amiguinha do gostosão da escola, e ainda não quer que a namorada dele não fique brava com você? – disse uma outra, sentada na mesa da carteira a sua frente – Até eu fiquei com inveja de você... – disse, enquanto apoiava a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo na perna, fazendo cara de emburrada.

Nana olhou para a garota a sua frente com um olhar incrédulo. Era verdade; mal entrara na escola e já fizera amizade com ele e parecia que se conheciam há muito tempo.

Também era verdade que a namorada dele era tão bonita quanto todas as outras garotas da escola. Era tão bonita quanto era uma megera! Incrível como ele a agüentava! Bom, dizem que o amor é cego, surdo, mudo, demente e masoquista (às vezes), mas se ele gostava dela, quem eram os outros para julgar...

_Me pergunto o porque do cabelo no rosto – perguntou ele, um dia em que finalmente conseguiram irem juntos para casa.

_Heim? Ah! Cabelo... – disse ela, enquanto caminhavam e ela pensando nas coisas em que suas colegas disseram – Não sei, ele sempre foi assim...

_Ou você sempre deixou ele assim? Não me admira que você fique tropeçando por aí.

Varias vezes, Nana havia caído aqui e ali. Motivo de chacota para alguns, uma vergonha imensa para ela que queria mostrar a Aoi que podia ser uma garota, digamos, normal.

_Nana, tá calor! Ao menos a franja!

_Me sinto bem, obrigada – disse ela, mesmo suando, não iria prender cabelo nenhum.

_Ok! Você quem sabe... bom, chegamos – disse ele parando em frente a porta dela.

Ela olhou para a porta. "Foi tão rápido assim?" pensou ela enquanto concordava com ele que haviam chegado.

_Vou em um lugar antes de ir para casa, se alguém perguntar...

_Como se sua mãe fosse se importar em você estar na casa dela – disse Nana, se lembrando que iria para a casa da namorada.

_Bom, vou indo então. Até amanha!

_Até.

Não iriam se encontrar na manha seguinte, pois era domingo, mas virou habito os dois falarem isso.

E ele tinha razão, estava fazendo um calor infernal!

_________________________________________x_______________________________

Ninguém em casa. Será que Izumi havia saído para algum lugar e se esquecera que ele iria lá?

Tocou mais uma vez e ninguém. Pensou em ligar, ao menos ela atenderia.

Toca... toca... toca... nem o celular!

_Pra onde essa garota foi?

Foi quando uma mensagem chegou. Izumi dizia que não estaria na casa e que só voltaria no domingo à tarde. Explicava depois.

_Como assim depois?!

Olhou novamente para a casa, com raiva, voltou o caminho que fizera até lá.

Porém, quando passava por uma rua, viu uma casa em particular. A casa era de Daisuke e ele estava do lado de fora, tirando o lixo enquanto resmungava algo.

_Hey, cara!

Daisuke parou e olhou em direção a voz que ouviu. Ficou surpreso, pois há muito tempo o amigo não aparecia por lá.

_A "sombra" te deixou em paz? – disse, se referindo a Nana.

_Quê?

_Nada não – disse rápido, ao ver que falou o que lhe veio na mente – Que te traz por essas bandas?

_Fui na casa da Izu, mas parece que ela não tava...

Daisuke viu o olhar tristonho do amigo; as vezes não entendia o porque dele ficar com Izumi Sakurai. Ela era uma megera, mesquinha e galinha (seria, se não estivesse com Aoi, mas ela parou, ou assim ela quer que os outros pensem).

A cantoria dentro da casa do garoto aumentou, logo os gritos e as risadas se intensificaram. As pessoas cantavam com todos os pulmões canções da época da vovó, mas um bom karaokê é apreciado por todos os asiáticos.

_Cara, até te convidaria pra entrar, mas o pessoal deve tá trêbado a essa altura do campeonato.

_Nem precisa – disse, enquanto sorria da bagunça – Vou voltar pra casa, quem sabe eu não me acalmo.

_Melhor, te vejo na segunda.

_Até!

Dizendo isso, marchou para casa. Seria bom se sua família fizesse noites de karaokê igual a família de Daisuke. Todo final de semana, eles se reuniam na casa de algum familiar e curtiam a família.

Sentou-se nas escadas do prédio quando chegou. Sem saber o porque, pegou seu celular e ligou.

TUUUUU....TUUUUU...

__Alô?_

_Nana?

__Aoi-san, algum problema?_

_Nada, só que... bom, tô aqui fora, quer vir aqui?

__Ah... acabei de tomar banho..._

_Ah! Melhor não, vai pegar resfriado...

__Resfriado em pleno calor? Só um momento, eu já saio._

_Tô no primeiro andar.

CLICK.

Até ele não entendeu. A primeira pessoa que lhe veio na mente nem mesmo foi seu melhor amigo, mas uma garota que conhecera algum tempo.

O primeiro andar era bom, porque pegava toda a extensão da rua. A brisa que vinha era muito boa.

_Cheguei.

Aoi levantou a cabeça e viu a garota meio inclinada olhando para ele. Ela estava usando camiseta e shorts. O cabelo ainda estava molhado.

_Sinta-se a vontade.

_Obrigada.

Ela sentou do lado do garoto, olhando para a rua e vendo alguns pouco carros passarem.

_Alguma coisa aconteceu?

_Hum? Não, por que?

_Bom, é sábado a noite, você deveria estar na casa da Sakurai-san.

_Ela não tava.

Ela ainda olhou um pouco para o rosto dele. Ele sentiu o olhar e olhou para ela meio envergonhado.

_Quê?

_Nada... só tive uma sensação de deja vu...

_Deja vu?

_É, tenho essa sensação desde que te conheci... estranho, não acha?

Para ele não era estranho, essa sensação era a mesma para ele.

_É, bem estranha...

Ele não iria falar para ela isso, afinal era um homem, sentimentalismo não era com ele.

___________________________________x_____________________________________

Nota da autora:

Hey, pessoaaalll!!

Bom, eu demorei, eu sei, mas depois que eu sentei na frente do meu laptop e comecei a ouvir aquelas musicas da vovó na rádio Nikkey (102.5 FM passa algumas vezes por semana depois das 10 da noite), começou a voltar a historia(fora que eu to tentando escrever um livro tbm).

Até o proximo capitulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_Fica, aí você vê o treino e depois a gente vai pra casa.

Era tarde e Nana estava guardando suas coisas para ir para casa. Aoi estava sentado na cadeira da frente, encostado na carteira de Nana enquanto observava ela guardar suas coisas em sua mala.

_Sabe que hoje eu não vou poder. Alias, o que há entre você e a Sakurai-san?

Sem olhar para Aoi, continuou a por suas coisas na mala, mas estranhamente o garoto não tirava os olhos da menina.

Quando ia responder, alguém entra na sala:

_Aí tá você, Takeshi!

_Ah, Murakami... que foi?

_Pin tá atrás de todo mundo, e se você não descer agora, é capaz dele arrancar seu couro fora!

Nana olhou para Aoi.

_Melhor você ir, sabe que quando o Pin fica bravo ele é capaz de fazer você correr até seus pés saírem das suas pernas.

Pin era o professor de educação física e professor responsável pelo clube de um comportamento brincalhão agressivo, Pin era um tanto, digamos, sem noção de coisa alguma. E era um verdadeiro carrasco, por assim dizer... falam que é por isso que quando Aoi treina o pessoal do clube, é um legitimo discípulo de Pin.

_Como se o Takeshi precisasse disso...

Nana começou a sorrir. Todos sabiam da longa história do discípulo e seu mestre. Os dois demônios, como assim diziam.

_Olha quem ri! A própria que chegou atrasada e ficou correndo duas aulas seguidas!

Nana olhou para Aoi e o sorriso passou. Tragédia aquele dia sem igual: acordou tarde, saiu correndo e esquecera seu almoço, chegou perto da porta da escola e adivinha quem estava lá para fazer a vistoria dos que chegam atrasados? Teve a "brilhante" idéia de ir pelos fundos, mas algum maldito ou o próprio a viu e... bom, ela só não sabe como ficou viva depois disso. O que Aoi não soube é que aquele demônio verde (porque ele sempre usa roupas de ginástica verdes) é que não foi só correr. Longos e longos minutos em exercícios de polichinelo, agachamento e mais coisas que agora ela não se lembrava, naquele sol quente de verão.

Suor frio começou a escorrer quando se lembrava daquele carrasco gritando "ISSO É PRA APRENDER A NÃO CHEGAR ATRASADA!" quando corria "ISSO É PRA APRENDER A LEVANTAR CEDO" com exercícios diversos...

_Não precisava ter me lembrado... – fez uma cara meio desesperada da lembrança.

_Não precisava ter rido! – e deu um sorriso de boca aberta com dentes a mostra tipo "toma, papuda".

_O próprio monstro rindo da minha cara, ninguém merece...

_Monstro eu?!

_Nisso eu vou ter que concordar.

Os dois olharam para o rapaz parado na porta.

Quando Aoi ia responder, raios, trovões, um soco e o vento...

_TAKESHIIIII!!!

Os três gelaram e ficaram parados.

_Fui! – Nana pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo pela outra porta da sala.

_Mas o q... – ia começar Aoi, mas foi intenrrompido por um enorme urso que entrou pela outra porta.

_MURAKAMI! TAKESHI! QUANDO EU FALO QUE É PRA TÁ LÁ É PRA TÁ LÁ!

_Professor, eu só... – começou a argumentar Murakami.

_Trinta voltas – disse olhando para Murakami.

_Mas eu...

_Quarenta!

_COMO?!

_CINQUENTA E MAIS UMAS FLEXÕES!

_Murakami, melhor a gente ir senão ele aumenta pra mil.

_Takeshi...

O rapaz parou. Gelou, ia morrer aquele dia, ia sim... sentia. Se assustou mais quando este lhe pos a mão no ombro, mas o "TAP" foi um audível desmontador de braços.

_Quanto a você, vai ser 150.

Os olhos quase saíram da órbita de tanto terror quando viu o professor dando aquele sorriso assustador e aterrorizador.

Vencido e se contendo para não falar nada para não aumentar sua sentença de morte, foi para o campo.

Murakami esperto já tinha saído correndo... devia ter feito o mesmo, pensou ele.

* * *

Com a pressa de sair para Pin não a pegar, esqueceu seu caderno de anotações em sua mesa. Quando voltou, passou pelo campo onde o pessoal estava treinando. Uns já esgotados mais que os outros. Lá estava Aoi, acabado, enquanto Pin estava rindo de sua "piada".

Ao mesmo tempo que sentia pena de todos, era meio engraçado ver a situação deles. Tinha que ir rápido para a sala, Pin adorava inventar desculpas para massacrar mais alunos.

Quando chegou na sala, pela janela, viu que tinha mais alguém por lá. Somente viu quem era quando chegou mais perto; Izumi Sakurai estava perto da cadeira onde senta. Parou e depois olhou para a janela, onde dava para ver o campo.

_Sakurai-san? – disse, quando entrou.

Essa não se virou, apenar continuou olhando para fora.

_Você deve ser a Megumi, certo? Aoi sempre fala muito de você...

Dizendo isso, ela se virou e olhou para a garota parada na frente da porta. Izumi tinha uma expressão estranha; era como se as suas emoções estavam sendo supridas.

_Posso ajudar em algo?

Izumi era realmente bonita assim como todos falavam: tinha os cabelos longos e pintados com uma cor mais clara; estavam enrolados num pequeno coque e parte deles caiam nos ombro. E tinha uma pele tão lisa, sem maquiagem! Fora que mesmo de uniforme, ela ficava bonita.

Sensação estranha que Nana estava sentindo, não sabia direito identificar o que era.

_Pode, sim – e sorriu – Ficando longe do meu namorado! – e o sorriso se tornou um odioso.

Nana apenas olhou para ela sem entender, mas estava com medo do que podia vir.

_Fique longe dele, ou não respondo por mim.

Chegou mais perto dela e a empurrou para o lado com força, para que ela pudesse passar pela porta.

_Francamente – disse Izumi, olhando para o chão, pois Nana havia caído quando ela a empurrou – o que você tem de tão especial?

Nana não disse nada, apenas olhou para a garota que saia da sala com ar de triunfo. Nenhuma das duas viu uma terceira figura que viu tudo. Era Daisuke que passava por ali, depois de ter saído da enfermaria.

Izumi passou por ele sem ao menos parar e ele viu alguém na porta caído. Correu para ver quem era e, com surpresa, viu que era Nana.

_Megumi-san?

Não era bem a pessoa que estava querendo ver naquele momento.

_Isao-san? – disse, com surpresa, pois não sabia que tinha alguém por ali.

_Está bem?

Ela desviou o olhar do garoto e se levantou sem muito esforço.

_Sim – disse sem muito animo – Vou ficar bem...

Pegou suas coisas e saiu dali o mais depressa possível, nem se lembrou do caderno que havia deixado na carteira.

Daisuke viu a garota quase correndo pelos corredores e depois a viu sumir numa curva que era da escada.

Pelo visto, ela tinha comprado briga com Izumi sem saber... Aoi não ia ficar nada feliz em saber disso.

Mas quem tava se importando, pensou ele, ele que se vire agora! Ninguém mandou ficar amiguinho da estranha sabendo que a Izumi era maluquinha por ele.

A dor em sua barriga começou de novo, enfermaria, aí ia ela outra vez.

* * *

Não tivera mais chance de falar com Nana aquele dia. Parecia que estava ocupada com algo e, para piorar, Murakami parecia estar interessado nela. Não que ele se importasse, mas o menino não parava de fazer perguntas o tempo todo no treino e o professor olhando para os dois, como pensando em algo mais maldoso para dar aos dois já cansados. E no dia seguinte teriam kendo de manha! Tinha que deixar um dos clubes ou estaria acabado.

Nem mesmo vira Izumi naquele dia. Tinham brigado feio um dia antes. Ao que parece, Izumi está com ciúmes de Nana passar tanto tempo com ele... ciúmes? Ela sai e não dá satisfação e vem brigar por coisas tolas? Pensou ele.

O celular tocou.

_Alô.

__Takeshi, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar._

_Murakami? – disse, mas já xingando mentalmente – Diga o que quer?

__Tenho dois pares de ingressos para sábado que vem num parque de diversões. Estava pensando se você e a Sakurai-san não gostariam de ir._

Essa era nova.

_Ah! Claro, seria uma boa idéia... por que a gente tem que ir?

__Hahaha...! Sabe como é, eu gostaria de convidar a Megumi-san, mas você a conhece melhor, então pensei em chamar vocês... se não for muito incomodo, claro!_

Um passeio talvez acalmasse os ânimos da Izumi, quem sabe os seus também e da Nana.

_Vou falar com ela e depois eu te falo.

__Ah, vai?! Que bom! Então, amanha a gente se fala melhor! Até mais!_

_Até...

CLICK.

Tinha uma longa semana pela frente, pensou ele, enquanto pegava a chave de sua casa no bolso da calça.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Eu sei, demorei muito, mas cá estou eu! Desculpa gente, época de provas finais é um saco! Ainda mais que as provas começaram depois do programado por causa das "férias suínas"... ninguém merece ¬.¬ mas ta aí o cap n.n

Bjos e até o proximo


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

O pesadelo maior de um garoto, acreditem, é quando ele pede uma garota para sair com ele. Depois desse pesadelo, se assim mesmo ele continuar gostando da garota, era o pesadelo de como pedir para namoro.

O problema maior do Aoi estava sendo como perguntar a Nana se ela queria sair com seu amigo.

* * *

Aquela fora uma semana estranha para Nana; Pin fizera sair sua alma quando foram para a aula de educação física; de repente era jurada de morte da namorada de Aoi e, do nada, alguém lhe envia uma carta de amor... sinceramente, era tudo estranho!

Telefone toca.

_Alô?

_Nana? Ocupada?

_Na verdade, não. Pode falar.

_Está com uma voz estranha... aconteceu algo?

A garota parou e pensou "lógico, sua namorada simplesmente me quer morta e eu não sei o porque".

_Estou cansada, só isso.

_Ah... bom, não sei como te falar isso, mas gostaria de sair no sábado?

Agora sim que ela me mata, pensou.

_Bom, na verdade, seria um encontro duplo. Não sei se lembra do meu amigo, Murakami? Bom, parece que ele gostou de você e... bem...

_Ah, sim. Erm... bom, posso falar com ele, e podemos ir no sábado... te vejo amanha?

_Claro, claro...

*CLICK*

E mais essa agora, era cupido!

* * *

Mais um sonho estranho... suava frio.

A garota de cabelos pretos ainda fugia dele e, sabe-se lá o porque, ele ainda corria atrás dela. Sabia do mesmo desfecho: chegaria naquele bendito precipício, ela se jogaria e ele iria gritar e acordar...mas, dessa vez, tinha algo de estranho. Ela não o conduzia ao precipício, mas a uma entrada de uma casa!

Entrou em um recinto estranho cheio de espelhos e se olhou.

Não era ele. Não era seu reflexo, mas de alguém parecido que dava um pouco de medo. Os olhos eram da cor âmbar e brilhavam, seu cabelo era tão branco e usava roupas estranhas. Chegou mais perto do espelho. A imagem se mexia conforme ele se mexia.

_Você a encontrou, não é?

Se assustou com a voz repentina, mas viu que saia... do espelho!

_Meu D...

_Você a encontrou.

Quando olhou para si, ainda usava seus pijamas, seu cabelo era o mesmo e nada havia mudado, mas o reflexo no espelho e nos tantos outros do recinto mostravam o contrário.

_Mas q... o que ta acontecendo aqui?

O reflexo somente esboçou um sorriso, e, de repente, sacou sua espada e o atingiu, como se o espelho fosse feito de água! Sentiu a lamina transpassar sua carne, o frio do metal. Um grito.

Estava novamente em seu quarto, na sua cama. Aquilo fora tão real que ele levantou sua blusa para se certificar que na da havia acontecido, que era só um sonho e não tinha morrido. Nada. Nenhum arranhão, muito menos algum indicio de que uma espada havia transpassado sua carne.

Mas sua mão... um corte roxo? Corte não era, parecia um risco com tinta roxa... mas, onde ele tinha feito isso era uma boa pergunta. Levantou e foi ao banheiro, precisava passar um pouco de água em seu rosto para se acalmar e tentar tirar aquilo de sua mão. Era estranho, aquilo ia do polegar até o fim da mão.

* * *

Sábado! Sem aula, sem nada, um feriado e com sol! Um perfeito dia para se passar fora de casa e num parque de diversões. Casais a todos os cantos, amigos em bandos e dois garotos perto de uma estação de metro esperando duas garotas que se atrasaram... típico.

Murakami estava todo nervoso; estava tão contente por Nana ter aceitado o convite e excitado pelo dia que iriam passar juntos.

Apesar da demora de Izumi, Aoi só pensava na maldita mancha roxa que aparecera em sua mão que nem por decreto saia. Seus pensamentos foram dispersos quando Nana chegou ao local.

_Desculpem a demora, os trem estavam cheios hoje!

_Todos resolveram sair hoje – disse Aoi.

_Percebe-se... prontos?

_A Sakura-san ainda não chegou – disse Murakami.

_Como não cheguei?

Os três olharam para a extravagante menina trajada de rosa e mais rosa. Chamativo era pouco. Izumi queria mostrar a Nana o quanto ela era melhor, por isso, pôs o melhor e mais extravagante vestido de verão que tinha. Apesar disso, Izumi chamava a atenção por ser muito bonita. Muito mesmo! Aoi não sabia onde colocar sua cara, mas sabia que os ataques de ciúmes da menina teriam que terminar, afinal, Nana era só uma amiga e nada mais.

_Vamos? – perguntou Murakami, depois de se recuperar da visão.

E lá foram os quatro para o parque.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Bom, na Izumi eu queria colocar que o vestido chamava a atenção, mas lembrei que era Japão e coisas estranhas é lá mesmo que tem XP

Prometooo, vou tentar escrever com mais freqüência, mas tava uma fase estranha e difícil de pegar no computador e escrever ( bota estranha nisso, sô o.o)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Kenichi Murakami era da mesma turma de karate de Aoi e um de seus melhores amigos. Um dia, enquanto conversava com Daisuke, viu Aoi sair da escola com a menina. Apesar de não perceber muito bem seu rosto por causa de sua franja, achou a garota um tanto jeitosinha, mas somente se deu conta o quanto era bonita quando fora atrás de Aoi por causa de Pin, o professor de Educação Física. Sim, tinha sido ele quem enviara a carta de amor para Nana; reuniu sua coragem, cara-de-pau, a certeza de que seria zuado pelos companheiros se ela não aceitasse e seus sentimentos e escreveu. Não era de se jogar fora; era bem apessoado, um pouco mais alto que Aoi e com os cabelos curtos espetados (não tinha pente, fórmula mágica e qualquer coisa que resolvesse isso).

_A propósito – disse o rapaz, quando passaram pela catraca que dava acesso ao parque – meu nome é Murakami, Kenichi Murakami.

_Megumi, Nana Megumi.

* * *

_Que marca feia!

Izumi e Aoi andavam mais atrás. Enquanto Izumi tagarelava muito, Aoi não deixava de pensar na porcaria da marca que aparecera em sua mão. Foi aí que ela viu e começou a primeira parte do inferno na terra.

_Pois é, nova moda – disse e sorriu sarcasticamente, com todos os dentes, para a garota.

_Eu só perguntei... alias, o que o Kenichi quer com a ...*suspiro*sua amiga? – falou rápido antes que ele visse o desdém na expressão enquanto falava "amiga".

_Obvio, não? Gostou dela.

_É, tem gosto pra tudo...

_Quê?

_Porque não vamos ali? – disse enquanto apontava para um dos brinquedos.

Aoi olhou para ela e depois olhou para frente. Os dois haviam sumido de vista.

Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em procurá-los, a garota o puxou pelo braço e lá foram para a direção oposta.

* * *

Tarde, quase por do sol. Lá estava ela e Kenichi, em um canto afastado. Ele lhe falando da carta e de seus sentimentos que, para ela, eram um tanto precipitados.

_Não é que eu não goste de você – começou a garota, depois do longo discurso de explicação – Entenda: mal o conheço, não posso começar nada além de uma amizade agora.

_Eu sei, por isso quero ter essa chance.

_"Ter essa chance"?

_É, quero estar por perto, se caso mudar de idéia. Gostei de você e gosto de você. É cedo, mas quero que saiba disso.

A garota ficou atônita, mas concordou com o garoto. Kenichi parecia ser uma boa pessoa, fora um dia muito bom... talvez ele pudesse "ter essa chance" algum dia.

* * *

Ao contrario de Nana, Aoi tivera um dia pesado. Terminara ali mesmo seu namoro com Izumi Sakurai. Soube da menina que tinha um tanto de inveja de Nana, depois começou a engatar uma briga que terminou com o "relacionamento" dos dois.

"_  
_Pra você ela é bem mais importantes, né? – disse a garota, quando estavam em uma lugara afastado e escondido o bastante para que ninguém os visse brigar –Não nega!_

__Pelo menos ela não tá estranha igual a você esses dias!_

__Estranha? Como assim..._

__Ah, posso enumerar várias dessas coisas estranhas: tá estranha comigo, não retorna minha ligações, quase nunca está em casa..._

__Isso não é problema seu! – gritou a garota._

_O garoto a olhou e ela, com os olhos arregalados, colocou as mãos em sua boca. Tinha falado demais._

__Nunca foi problema meu mesmo – disse o garoto – E não vai mais ser daqui pra frente._

_O garoto começou a andar para sair da frente da garota._

__Peraí! Aoi, volta aqui! Não vai me deixar, você não pode me deixar! Não pode me deixar assim! AOI!_

__Acabou, Izumi. Volta pro FDP que você encontrou e faz ELE de capacho._

__Pelo menos o Kai é mais homem que você, seu idiota!"_

A frase "não é problema seu" é normal, mas não quando a pessoa se altera ao nível que ela se alterou. Não que ele estava bravo pelo chifre (qualquer um ficaria), a raiva maior era por ter passado tanto tempo na comodidade que ficara o namoro deles.

Merda! Estava tão bravo que voltara para casa e esquecera os dois no parque!

* * *

Nem se lembrara de Aoi, Kenichi a acompanhou até em casa, se despedeiu e foi para a sua. Fora um dia bastante estranho e divertido... e muito estranho.

Antes mesmo que pudesse entrar em casa, a porta ao lado abriu.

_Eu liguei pra sua casa, sua mãe disse que você não tinha chegado. Desculpa, aconteceu muita coisa hoje.

_Eu ia te ligar... me desculpa, também aconteceu tanta coisa, não lembrei.

_Veio sozinha?

_Não, Murakami-san me acompanhou até aqui.

Agora que Nana percebera, o garoto estava de pijamas, com o cabelo molhado e os pés descalços. O garoto percebeu, mas começou a explicar:

_Eu ia na sua casa ver se você tinha chegado, aí você chegou... bom...

_Estou bem, Aoi... bom, vou entrar. Boa noite

_Boa noite...

A porta da casa de Nana se fechou quando ela entrou e o garoto, ainda encostado na porta de sua casa, deslizou vagarosamente até o chão. A cabeça estava entre as pernas e seus braços apoiados em seus joelhos. Levantou a cabeça e começou a olhar para o teto.

_O que eu tô fazendo?

* * *

Ao entrar na casa, Nana ainda ficou na porta, com a mão na maçaneta, a cabeça encostada na madeira e respirando fundo. Sentia que algo tinha mudado em sua vida naquele dia. Mal sabia o quão certa ela estava.

Mudou os sapatos para os chinelos que estavam na entrada, antes mesmo de calçá-los, tropeçou com o pequeno degrau que tinha para subir. A mãe apareceu da cozinha, assustada com o barulho, pronta com as faixas e band-aids necessários. Como é que aquela garota conseguia tropeçar com um degrau que nem alto era?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

_Como é que é?

_"Como" o que?

_Não se faz de idiota!

Segunda-feira, intervalo. Aoi e Daisuke estavam do lado de fora, sentados em uma mesa um de frente para o outro. Aoi contara tudo o que acontecera ao seu amigo. As suspeitas, a briga, a revelação que resultou na separação.

_Terminou, ué! Que você esperava?

O rapaz olhou para o amigo e pensava se contava o que presenciou no dia em que fora para a enfermaria.

_Nada, eu só achava que o "casal 20" da escola não se separaria tão fácil...

_"Casal 20"? Não, meu amigo, a gente era bons amigos de cama, só isso.

_Pelo menos você tinha uma "boa amiga de cama"...

Os dois riram do comentário, mas Aoi ainda conservava a cara um pouco triste.

_Tem mais, né?

_Não sei dizer se tem mais...

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase, o garoto olhou para a entrada da escola, aonde Nana e Kenichi saiam naquela hora. Conversando e rindo, não notaram quando dois pares de olhos mais ao fundo os olhavam.

_Megumi-san?

Antes que Aoi pudesse responder, um barulho de motor foi ouvido e a atenção de várias pessoas se voltou para o portão de entrada. Três motos pararam e, uma Kawasaki Ninja vermelha se destacava entre elas A rapaz retirou o capacete e revelou o rosto um tanto sisudo, mas bonito. Tinha os cabelos um pouco compridos até o pescoço, pretos. Usava uma jaqueta da mesma cor da moto e carregava dois capacetes, talvez a namorada estudasse naquela escola(nota mental da autora: preciso parar de ver Akira v.v).

Os cochichos deram lugar a espanto quando viram o que estava acontecendo;Izumi chegou perto do portão e foi recebida com um abraço e um caloroso beijo na boca do motoqueiro.

_Então, esse é o tal do Kai? – perguntou Daisuke quando viu a cena e olhou para o amigo esperando a resposta.

_É o que parece.

* * *

Nana e Kenichi assistiam de longe. Kenichi comentava que conhecia a gangue desse tal de Kai e que era muito perigosa.

_Sabe, sinto um pouco de pena da Sakurai – comentou o garoto – Se um dia ela se cansar desse cara aí, não vai ser tão fácil terminar com ele como foi com o Takeshi.

A garota teve um flashback da noite do sábado. Sabia que ele estava estranho por algo, não teve coragem de perguntar porque ela também tivera um dia estranho, só queria entrar logo em sua casa e se trancar no quarto para por os pensamentos em ordem.

_Tudo bem? – perguntou o rapaz quando viu a garota calada e com o alhar vago.

_Sim, eu só... – ela viu Aoi mais a frente, sentado em uma mesa - eu só preciso falar com o Aoi. Emprestei algo a ele, eu.. eu já volto!

E foi até Aoi, deixando o outro garoto sem reação.

Aoi percebeu que Nana chegava mais perto deles. Daisuke percebeu e saiu do banco com uma desculpa qualquer. Por mais que não gostasse nem de Izumi e de Nana, os dois tinham que conversar.

_Por que não me disse? – disse quando sentou perto do garoto.

_Dizer o que? Que ela me traiu com um projeto mal feito do Akira? Que ele veio até aqui só para ela me mostrar o quão melhor ele é?

_Não se faça de besta!

_Mais um...

_Estava pra baixo e não me disse, agora eu me senti...

_Se notou, porque não perguntou?

A garota o olhou, não sabia como responder.

_Vai! Me responde? Obrigado pela sua gentileza de notar agora, mas é tarde. Precisava de um amigo naquela hora...

_Meu dia foi tão estranho quanto o seu, se você quer saber! Eu notei, mas não tinha cabeça pra nada... alias, se bem que eu me lembre, você foi embora e nem se importou se eu estava sozinha ou não!

_Ah! Você tem o Murakami agora!

A garota ficou vermelha e se levantou rápido.

_Pro seu governo, ele é melhor pessoa que você! – e saiu correndo depois de dizer isso.

Se tivesse força o suficiente, quebraria aquela mesa na hora em que a socou de raiva dizendo "droga!". Mas, naquela tarde, enquanto tinha o treino de karate, descontou sua raiva ali mesmo. Lógico que recebeu um puxão de orelha de Pin quando ele exagerava demais em algum golpe, a raiva voltava constantemente quando via Murakami em sua frente, mas nada mais que isso.

_Sério, cara. Não sei porque tanta raiva. A Izumi é uma vagabunda – disse Daisuke enquanto se trocavam para irem para casa.

_Não foi por ela que eu estava bravo...

_A Megumi-san te disse algo?

_Dá pra parar com esse assunto? – disse, enquanto fechava a porta do armário com força.

_Não falei por mal...

* * *

Nana estava no quarto, em sua escrivaninha tentando resolver um exercício de Inglês. Mas a cabeça doía tanto com outros problemas que mal conseguia se concentrar na lição. Tentou o melhor que podia para resolve-los e depois foi para sua cama.

A cabeça doía menos quando estava deitada, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo. Uma briga tão besta, mas que a fez refletir em tudo: sobre seus sentimentos, a declaração inesperada de Kenichi e... sua amizade com Aoi. Ele fora a primeira pessoa que foi falar com ela e a primeira que estendeu a mão quando ela precisou.

O celular tocou. Barulho de mensagem.

Ela se virou e pegou o aparelho.

"_Fui um idiota, me desculpa"_

Ela riu. Começou a escrever uma mensagem.

"_A idiota fui e eu que deveria pedir suas desculpas"_

Mais um barulho de mensagem

"_ok, 2 idiotas. Pode sair um pouco?"_

A garota saiu de seu quarto e foi para a porta da casa. Passou pela sala e viu seus pais sentados no sofá assistindo algum filme. Não notaram quando ela passou pelo corredor e abriu a porta.

Aoi estava encostado na parede e Nana fechou a porta atrás de si quando saiu para fora.

_Pode me xingar – disse a garota, quando se encostou na porta.

_Xingar? Tem certeza? Posso começar com uma série de palavrões que não vai gostar.

Os dois se olharam e riram.

_Olha, sei que foi uma briga besta – começou o garoto – mas eu fui um idiota por ter começado ela.

_Na verdade, quem começou fui eu. Mesmo assim, ainda me sinto mal por não ter te dito nem um "sinto muito".

_Agora já disse – abaixou a cabeça e sorriu do comentário.

Ela o olhou e se aproximou dele. Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou. Tinha algo estranho ali, naquele momento. Era uma sensação de deja vu, era como se ele não fizesse nada agora ela iria escapar como da vez anterior. Anterior? Nana sentia a mesma coisa, mas nenhum sabia explicar o que era.

O celular toca.

Saíram do transe quando Nana atendeu e constatou que era Kenichi. Quando desligou o garoto se despediu e entrou em sua casa. Quando entrou em seu quarto, sentiu seu rosto queimar lembrando do que poderia ter acontecido.

Céus! Estava apaixonado por Nana Megumi?

* * *

Nota da autora: sim, to precisando parar de ver Akira (se bem que é muito bom! *-*).

Enquanto estava escrevendo, estav assistindo "As Aventuras de Merlim" e tendo algumas idéias para uma fic futura... bom, vamos ver no que sai.

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

É uma sensação estranha quando nos apaixonamos: tudo parece mudar a nossa volta, mesmo tudo estando no mesmo lugar; a sensação de borboletas no estomago todas as vezes que vemos a pessoa amada; o ar que parece faltar; como ficamos bobos quando estamos perto daquela pessoa; os olhos que não desgrudam de cada gesto que ela faz... ah, o amor! Uma queda livre que, ao mesmo tempo que parece um vôo suave, pode ferir e machucar severamente.

Por mais que seu relacionamento anterior fosse um tanto íntimo com Izumi, com Nana era diferente. Ele sentia que era; ele parecia uma criança que descobriu o primeiro amor. O ruim é que ele não sabia como se portar todas as vezes que ficava perto dela, todas as vezes que ela tentava falar com ele. Se apaixonar é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. E ele estava vendo muito dessa parte ruim.

* * *

_MAIS DEZ VOLTAS!

_CACETA, TAKESHI! Dá um tempo que eu to morrendo aqui!

Todos os quinze garotos estavam bufando e caindo no chão por causa do cansaço. Teriam um pequeno torneio de karate entre algumas escolas e tinham que dar o máximo de si para ganharem e entrarem no torneiro regional.

Pelo menos, aqueles treinos do clube era a única coisa que mantinha sua cabeça ocupada. Mas, convenhamos, ele estava exagerando um pouco. Até mesmo Daisuke tentou falar com ele algumas vezes para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ele sempre mudava de assunto.

_A competição é em algumas semanas, temos que nos esforçar!

_A ...a gente... sabe – disse um dos garotos que estava no chão e respirando rápido – Mas... não vai ser... matando a gente... que vamos ganhar... ai, minha perna...uff...

_Dá um tempo, Aoi! – começou Daisuke - A gente correu até a alma sair do corpo. E tá calor, se acontece algo com alguém, vou falar que é culpa sua.

O rapaz olhou para todos e viu que ele mesmo estava exagerando.

_Alongamento e chuveiro...

E foi para uma bancada onde estavam suas coisas.

Daisuke se afastou do grupo e foi onde estava seu amigo.

_Fala, o que aconteceu?

_Aconteceu o que? – disse o rapaz, sem se virar para o amigo, colocando algumas coisas em sua mochila.

_Aoi! – e o rapaz foi para a frente do amigo – O que ela te disse?

_Ela quem? – olhou para o amigo e esse fez uma cara de "você sabe de quem eu to falando" – Nana? Nada.

_Nada? Pra você matar quinze pessoas nesse calor, não foi nada?

_Para de ser minha mãe!

Daisuke ainda continuou olhando o amigo, esperando por uma resposta mais convincente.

_Aqui não é um lugar bom pra gente conversar.

_Então te acompanho até em casa e a gente conversa.

Vendo que ele não teria outra alternativa, aceitou.

* * *

Nana não gostava de ficar até mais tarde para limpar a sala, mas era sua vez naquela semana. Depois de ter acabado, pegou suas coisas e saiu de lá. Quando estava saindo da parta do edifício, viu Aoi e seu amigo, vindo em sua direção, certamente para irem ao chuveiro.

Quando Aoi se deu conta, parou imediato e Nana os comprimentou.

_Ei, Megumi-san! – disse Daisuke – Também ta indo essa hora?

_Fiquei pra arrumar a sala.

Silencio.

_Vou indo, então.

_Até mais, Megumi-san.

Desde o dia em que conversaram, Aoi vem agindo estranho com ela; mal olhava para sua cara, tinha sempre um olhar de preocupação e quase não abria a boca para falar com ela. Estava tão estranho que ela não tinha coragem de perguntar o que era.

Ops! Tropessou numa pedra que não tinha visto. Caiu e depois se levantou.

* * *

_Entendi...

_O que?

_Você se apaixonou, é isso?

O rapaz olhou para a cara do amigo e instantaneamente corou.

_É... isso já responde.

_Eu pareço um idiota... – e continuaram andando.

_Cara, parece.

O rapaz fechou a cara para o amigo.

_Mas, antes que você arranque meu couro fora, isso é normal...

_Normal como? Eu mal consegui falar um "oi" sem querer sair correndo!

_Deixa eu terminar de falar! Isso é normal, mas se você empacar feito uma mula, sei lá, pode aparecer outro na parada.

A cara de desespero de Aoi se intensificou, o outro podia muito bem ser Kenichi Murakami, já que os dois estavam "amiguinhos" demais.

_Tem outra na parada, né? - Aoi fez que sim com a cabeça – É sempre assim, e nem bonita ela é... não falei por mal!

_Tá! Mas, que eu faço?

_Bom, primeiro você tem que falar com ela, seria o obvio! É difícil, mas é a única coisa que pode fazer.

* * *

Kenichi estava ali parado no portão da escola.

_Oi! – disse assim que viu a menina – Meu treino acabou e, vi que você ainda tava por aqui... pensei que podíamos ir juntos pra casa.

_Não vai ficar muito longe pra você? Minha casa é contramão da sua.

_Tudo bem! Te acompanho mesmo assim.

Mesmo com a conversa animada, Nana não conseguia parar de pensar no porque Aoi estava tão mudado. De repente, a imagem do dia que poderia ter sido quase um beijo fez com que um "plin!" imaginário soasse em sua mente. O vermelho cresceu em sua face e, uma das mãos foi automaticamente aos lábios. Sem ver, foi ao chão, porque não viu uma pequena elevação na rua.

_Tá tudo bem? – perguntou o rapaz, quando foi ajudar a menina a se levantar.

_Tá, eu não vi a calçada...

_Pensava em algo?

_Só em uma coisa – o rapaz entregou a bolsa que tinha caído – Obrigada. Mas não era nada.

_Bom, chegamos...

_Ah... bom, a gente se vê amanha?

_Claro! Cuidado quando for subir as escadas.

A garota riu e acenou para o rapaz que voltava para o caminho que tinham feito.

Quando chegou no lance de escada que levava ao seu andar, viu uma pessoa sentada na frente da porta de sua casa... era Aoi!

O garoto, percebendo que a garota tinha chegado, levantou-se, quase caindo de novo no chão, se endireitou.

_Como... como chegou aqui tão rápido?

_Eu corri pela outra rua... – disse sem jeito.

Ela estava um pouco vermelha. Puxou o ar, pediu que a coragem viesse a ele e disse:

_Preciso falar com você. É importante.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Estava querendo fazer esse capitulo, mas não vinha idéia. Até que hoje eu vi a notícia que uma banda que eu gosto muito vem pro Brasil e a inspiração veio que veio!

Bom, até o próximo capítlo ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Os dois ficaram ali parados, um olhando para a cara do outro.

_Importante... –disse a garota primeiro.

_É... a ...será que, bom, a gente pode... conversar?

_Depois de tanto tempo...

_O que?

A garota não sabia como responder. Reuniu suas forças e olhou para o garoto e começou:

_Só queria saber... está... por acaso, você está chateado comigo? – pergunta idiota, pensou ela.

_Não, claro que não! Eu só...- e parou, ele não sabia como continuar.

_"Só..."?

_Eu não sei como explicar... nem como começar a te dizer... eu... – enquanto falava, o garoto fazia movimentos frenéticos com as mãos, como se não soubesse onde colocá-las – eu só preciso que você escute... é dificil falar isso!

O garoto pegou um impulso enorme, agarrou a mão da garota e a levou escada abaixo.

_Ai! Perae... mas... me solta! O que você tá fazendo?

Sem falar nada, a levou para uma praça ali perto de onde moravam. O céu já escurecia e ele não sabia muito bem como falaria o que tinha para falar, mas ia falar! Tinha que fazer isso! Tornara-se uma questão de orgulho, nem por sentimento era mais... estranho, pensava ele.

Ouvindo os protestos da garota e fazendo com que ela se sentasse no primeiro banco que encontrou lá, ela cruzou os braços e o encarou até que ele dissesse que tinha que dizer. A pressão foi tanta que ele não agüentou e se agachou no chão, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos para que ela não visse sua cara de desespero do que dizer naquele momento, dizendo bem baixinho:

_Você consegue... vai... não, não consigo!

A menina saiu do banco e se agachou na sua frente, esperando que ele a olhasse. Ele finalmente levantou a cabeça e ficou encarando a menina. Quando o fez, a cara de desespero era tão grande e o cabelo estava tão desarrumado que ela começou a rir.

_O que? – começou o garoto.

Ela não conseguia falar, sentou-se no chão e continuou a rir mais e mais alto.

Quando finalmente ela conseguiu parar um pouco, ela olhou o garoto e disse:

_Desculpa... seu... hahahahaha... seu cabelo e a sua cara...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

O garoto achou graça da risada dela e desatou a rir junto.

Quando pararam, estavam sentados no chão, um olhando para o céu e o outro olhando para algumas das arvores do lugar.

_Queria me dizer algo? – voltando o olhar para ele, ela já estava mais calma.

O garoto olhou para ela e pensou "está bem desse jeito. Ela riu e estamos conversando denovo, então está certo..."

_Desculpa... –disse ele, finalmente.

_Por...?

_Por ter me afastado.

_Então, eu também peço desculpa.

_Por...?

_Não ter perguntado o que tinha acontecido.

Os dois saíram dalí, ainda conversando como dois bons amigos, se despediram e cada um foi para seu apartamento.

Quando chegou no seu quarto, depois de dar explicações do porque se atrasou para o jantar, o garoto fechou a porta e se sentou no chão. Pensando no que tinha acontecido, começou a sentir uma dor forte em sua mão direita... a mesma que tinha aquele traço roxo que não saia desde que teve o sonho estranho.

A dor começou a se intensificar, era como se alguém tinha enfiado uma faca lá e pressionava mais e mais. Não gritou, porque começou a se sentir fraco, como se estivesse com febre ou algo parecido. Suou frio, não conseguia se levantar para chamar por ajuda e desmaiou alí mesmo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Acordou alí no chão. Aoi se sentia fraco e a única coisa que se lembrava era de que havia falado com Nana, entrou em casa, foi para o seu quarto e... e mais nada!

Com muita dificuldade, levantou-se e foi para perto de sua cama. Sentou e se olhou no espelho a sua frente. Que raios tinha acontecido com ele?

__Idiota!_

Aoi levantou a cabeça tão rápido que se sentiu tonto. Não era a sua voz e não havia ninguém no quarto a não ser ele.

__Vai deixá-la outra vez!_

Ou ele estava louco ou tinha alguém ali em seu quarto! Se tinha, era um ninja, pois tudo estava escuro demais para ele perceber.

_Quem está aí?

__Como não se reconhece?_

O garoto olhou para todos os cantos do quarto e retornou o olhar para o espelho a sua frente... sim, era ele sentado, mas também não era! A forma era estranha, mas era ele sentado ali! As roupas, o cabelo, a voz... tudo! Mas era ele ali!

_Q-que-quem é você? – perguntou, depois de uma pequena relutância.

__Como não se reconhece? Como não se lembra?_

Enquanto abaixava as mãos do rosto e se levantava, a figura no espelho fazia o mesmo. Antes que pudesse se aproximar do espelho, olhou fixamente para a figura a sua frente. Ficou com medo dos olhos amarelos da criatura, mas não um medo que o impedisse de se aproximar.

_Demonio?

__Pode-se dizer assim..._

_Por que quer minha alma?

__Ela já é minha. _

O rapaz se assustou. Como se não bastasse um demônio aparecer, a coisa já dizia que a sua alma o pertencia! Se não fosse tão real, diria que entrou em alguma espécie de filme de terror.

_Não pode! Não é sua! É minha alma! Minha vida!

__Nunca foi!_ – disse a criatura, mudando o ar sereno para um raivoso, o que assustou mais Aoi –_ Criatura patética, como se atreve a enfrentar o grande Sesshoumaru? Você nada mais é do que um receptáculo para minha alma! Rin deveria estar junto de você e se atreve a perdê-la novamente?_

___Quem é Rin? Receptáculo? Mas que história absurda é essa?

__Vá até a humana a quem chamam de Nana Megumi! Mantenha segura, ao seu lado! – _Sesshoumaru esticou a mão, que saiu pelo vidro e agarrou o pescoço do garoto, trazendo para mais perto - _Se algo acontecer com Rin, não me importarei de matar a nós dois!_

Jogou o garoto com força em direção a parede, fazendo com que tudo se quebrasse. Enquanto Aoi fechava os olhou, viu a criatura se aproximar e dizer:

__Rin deve ficar a salvo! Mantenha Nana segura ao seu lado..._

Assustado, acordou num pulo e percebeu que estava no chão, bem onde tinha desmaiado quando entrara no quarto. Ufa! Então, aquilo tudo foi um pesadelo...

Dor. Passou a mão da cabeça, bem aonde doía. Sangue... SANGUE?

Olhou para o chão, bem onde tinha caído. Nenhuma mancha de sangue, que batera a cabeça no chão e foi por isso que tinha sangue.

Cada vez mais tinha certeza que estava ficando doido... ou isso ou realmente estava possuído por um demônio, sabe-se lá Deus como é que isso se chamava.

Sesshoumaru, foi o nome que a criatura se dera.

Na manhã seguinte, iria pesquisar sobre isso.

* * *

Sono.

Passos.

Alguém que passa a mão em seus cabelos e lhe beija a testa... será mamãe?

Nana acordou no meio da madrugada. Olhou o quarto para ver se sua mãe ainda continuava lá... mas tinha certeza que não ouviu a porta abrir ou fechar.

Bom, já estava acordada. Foi até a cozinha beber água.

Abriu a geladeira, pegou o vidro de água e serviu um pouco no copo.

Passos. Parou na porta da cozinha.

Nana olhou para a porta da cozinha esperando ser seu pai ou sua mãe acordado, mas não tinha ninguém. Saiu de perto da geladeira, deixando a porta aberta, a única luz que tinha. Olhou para fora, para a sala, foi até o pequeno corredor que dava aos quartos... ninguém. Devagar, abriu a porta do quarto de seus pais. Dormindo tão profundamente que roncavam baixinho. Fechou a porta e parou no corredor.

_Só que me faltava – disse baixinho – Minha casa é mal assombrada!

Um arrepio passou pela espinha. E o pior, tinha esquecido a porta da geladeira aberta! Tinha que voltar para fechar.

_Droga! Só não me assusta agora, por favor!

* * *

Ambos não dormiram naquela noite: Aoi pelo fato de estar muito intrigado com o tal demônio Sesshoumaru e Nana com medo de dar de cara com o fantasma no seu quarto.

Quando amanheceu, Nana perguntou a sua mãe se, quando compraram o apartamento, não tinham ouvido falar de algum fato estranho que tinha acontecido no prédio ou até mesmo no próprio apartamento.

_Não – respondeu a mãe – Pelo menos eu não ouvi... Querido, você ouviu algo do tipo? – perguntou a mulher enquanto colocava o prato na mesa para o café da manhã.

_Não. Se algo tivesse acontecido, a senhora que mora no andar de baixo teria comentado.

Tomoe-san era uma senhorinha solitária. Vivia no andar abaixo do apartamento de Nana. Não possuía parentes, seu marido havia morrido 2 anos atrás e seus filhos não se preocupavam em visitá-la. Sempre alegre, quando começava a conversar não parava mais, portanto, se tinha algo que tivesse acontecido no prédio, ela logo saberia e teria comentado com alguém... o que não foi o caso.

_Algum problema, querida? – perguntou o pai.

_Não, só para saber mesmo.

Ao chegar na escola, Aoi foi em direção aos livros de folclore, lendas e etc. A única coisa que encontrou que o tal demônio na verdade era um yokai, metade monstro, metade demônio, os mais poderosos eram aqueles que se assemelhavam a humanos. Alguns nomes de yokais mais conhecidos no folclore... nada de Sesshoumaru. Iria pesquisar na internet mais tarde, quem sabe encontraria mais respostas.

_Aoi? – Daisuke gritou em seu ouvido.

Aoi se assustou, se virou e deu um tapa na cabeça de Daisuke.

_AI! Você não escuta e eu apanho?

_Desculpa. Reflexo.

_Muito bom, por sinal – disse, massageando o lugar onde recebeu o tapa – O que aconteceu? Ficou distante o tempo todo hoje.

_Nada, só não dormi muito bem hoje. Alias, não dormi.

_E por que?

_Muita coisa na cabeça, não consegui relaxar.

_Bom, eu estava conversando com você do próximo campeonato, se você não me ouviu... só presta atenção nisso, é importante!

_Vou tentar. Manda.

Aoi viu Nana passar em sua frente. As palavras do tal Sesshoumaru voltaram e já não ouviu mais Daisuke falando sobre como o pessoal do clube teria que se esforçar mais se quisessem derrotar tal escola e blá, blá, blá...

_Er... a gente pode terminar isso mais tarde? Eu tenho algo pra fazer... – levantou-se, pegou suas coisas e foi embora.

_Aoi? AOI! A... droga!

Chegando perto de Nan, pegou seu braço e a puxou para que ela o seguisse. Assustada, ela quase deixou suas coisas caírem.

_Ma... que? Que foi?

_Vem comigo. Preciso falar com você.


End file.
